Every Sense Of The Word
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: A stolen moment in the darkness between their rooms as Nick and Jess try to deal with what they want from each other after their kiss tips the scales in their favors and allows them something they've wanted for a while. ""That's not what I meant, Jess." he shook his head, slightly disappointed. "I know, but... I do want you, Nick, in every sense of the word." she assured him."


**I can't be the only one still obsessed with last week's episode of "New Girl"... **

**Can I? **

**Like, seriously, I'm still fangirling over that freaking ending, so, of course, I've written a thing or two about it. This being my most recent piece. I don't really have much to say about it other than that, though, other than enjoy it. So...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own New Girl. In _any_ sense of the word. (You'll get the joke/reference by the end of this fic, I swear!)

* * *

**Fic:**

Two hours after slamming their doors shut for the final time that night, both Jess and Nick slowly opened their doors once again, somehow both brave and cautious at the same time. The loft was completely silent, save for the long-off dripping of the little remains of the water out of the smashed carcass of Schmidt's fish tank and the steady breathing of both parties as they stood there, staring at one another, damn near _unblinking_.

Nick was leaning in his doorway, stripped down to his plaid boxers and a thin white tee shirt. His hair was ruffled as though he had tried sleeping but had failed, and his eyes were taking Jess in slowly. Standing there in her pink robe and mussy hair, thick black glasses adorning her gorgeous blue eyes, biting her lip as she looked _him_ over, she was almost irresistible. He was devouring her whole being with his eyes alone, probing into the depths of her soul as he thought about ripping that robe off her and devouring her body with his own, making her regret ever buying that stupid robe in the most bittersweet sort of way.

Jess made the first move then, pulling her robe closer around herself as she remembered what he had said about it before, "I'm a _man_, Jessica! Pink robes are my catnip!" But quickly she released her grip on it; she wanted her robe _off_ when she was around him, not wrapped tighter around her. Nervous, she cleared her throat and smiled at him, a gesture he returned tentatively, not sure what to say until she opened her own mouth to say something, this was mostly _his_ fault, so _he_ should be the one to break the spell, not her.

"Jess..." he whispered, her name echoing in the timbre of his heartbroken voice, ripping through her nerve endings as he took a step closer to her. The darkness around them was lit only by the lights in the loft they'd left on when they went to bed only hours earlier, so it was hard to see against the backdrops of their darkened rooms, but they each recognized the look of longing and desire, love and kindness, pain and passion reflected in the other's eyes. This moment... this moment was their fate, their future, their _everything_.

This moment _had_ to count.

"Tell me what you _want_." he said, sighing softly and casting his head down before looking back up to meet her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, smell her, melt into her again, but until he knew for sure what she wanted, he couldn't do anything like that. He had to know she wanted more than sex. He just… he _had_ to.

"I... You, Nick, I want _you_." she sighed, desperate. Hadn't they already been over that, though? Hadn't she already told him that she wanted him? Or did he mean - ?

_Oh_.

"That's not what I meant, Jess." he shook his head, slightly disappointed. That wasn't what he wanted to hear at all.

"I know, but... I _do_ want you, Nick, in every sense of the word." she assured him, the slight widening of his eyes clueing her in to the fluttering his heart did at the implications of her words.

"Jess..." he sighed again, this time his tone making her shiver in delight. His tone was deep and low and full of desire as he asked, "Can I kiss you again?" before closing the distance between them after she nodded. Slow and almost hesitantly, he touched her face, melting down to her level as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met, sweet and slow and sizzling with the electricity their unspoken words created in the darkness around them.

Panting, Nick pulled back ever so slightly to murmur to her, "I want you, too, Jess. _In every sense of the word_." Barely smiling, Jess pulled him back to her as he carefully inched his way into her room, closing her door on the darkness and finding her lips again, pushing her down to her bed and ripping off that damn pink robe of hers that taunted him so.

Yes, Jessica Day would be _his_.

In _every_ sense of the word.

**Fin.**

* * *

**I'm just really sort of obsessed with what the moments after their make-out session and what might happen afterwards, because, well, I _think_ you know why, so I've been writing about it a lot ever since the episode aired last week. And let me tell you, this last week has almost _killed _me! I just can't wait for tomorrow's episode and what's gonna happen! Seriously, I have been stalking the hell out of the New Girl tag on tumblr ever since looking for spoilers and details on what's gonna happen, I'm just... Yeah, totally obsessed.**

**And, maybe it's just me, but, lately, also on tumblr, I've seen posts where people refer to fans of the show as "roomfriends" and can I just say how much I approve of that name? Like, I _love_ it! I don't know if it's "official" or if it's just a small group of people, but I really _really _approve of it. I don't know what we were called before, but roomfriends... Sorry, I just love it. Let me know if this has just been me noticing this - maybe wishful thinking? - or if you guys have seen this name thrown around, too, or what. Either way, we should totally make it a thing. 'Cause, seriously, "I'm your room-_friend_, Nick?" Just... Love. It. Gah, I'm so incoherent sometimes when it comes to this fandom, and this ship in particular. Ness is my OTP and I'll just... I'll shut up now.**

**Aaaaanyway, be sure to let me know what you think!**

_Always,  
~Hisa-Ai~_


End file.
